1. Field of the Invention
The invention discloses a cushioned wheel for roller skates.
2. General State of the Art
The models of roller skates which are available on the market present a plurality of wheels, four for instance, mounted on a supporting frame which is rigidly connected with the shoe made of plastic material which is directly worn by the user.
Both the shoe and the wheel-supporting frame are rigidly connected with each other. The wheels can not oscillate and they can only rotate around their own axis. An embodiment of a wheel for roller skates according to the known technique is shown in a cross section view in FIG. 1.
When the just described roller skates are used on skating rings designed for that purpose, which are usually made with pavements of plastic material, are extremely regular and do not present any bumps, the users do not meet with any relevant inconveniences.
However, the described roller skates are used on roads or on side-walks having irregular surfaces. Moreover, when used on roads, the roller skates can also meet with bumps or rocks and, therefore, it frequently occurs that the wheels, because of the impact with said sudden bumps, are removed from the ground and then undergo a violent impact when falling down again.
In order to avoid said effects which cause a loss of speed of the roller skate and also strong shocks on the legs and the back bone of the user, roller skates have been developed which present a sort of shock absorbers between the wheel supporting frame and the overlying shoe. While this type of remedy alleviates the discomfort of the user, it also increases his chances of falling and it does not prevent the wheels from being blocked because of the sudden impact when they hit the ground again.